The prevention of decubitus ulcers (DU) requires care by aides who may limited knowledge or experience with the condition they are seeking to prevent. HELPSKIN is an information resource/directory designed to increase nursing caregivers knowledge of the prevention of DU. It is designed for location at nursing stations in all facilities serving patients at risk for DU. HELPSKIN is designed to be a computer-based, user friendly, interactive graphics and video system. The goals of this project are to complete the detailed design of the system, build its data base, construct a working model and determine its effects on the level of knowledge about the prevention of DU of nurses, nursing aides, patients, and home caregivers. The long-term objective is to develop an expert system integrating patient assessment and patient status monitoring. If found to be a viable technology, similar resources directories will be add-on features for smart nursing information systems such as UNIS, a nursing expert system on urinary incontinence. Together, information resource directories and expert system shells will apply smart data base technology for the improvement of long-term care of dependent patients.